The invention concerns a fastening device for releasably fastening a front panel to a drawer, in particular to a drawer side wall. In particular, the fastening device includes at least one furniture fitting pre-mounted to the front panel, and a catching device associated with the drawer. The catching device automatically holds the furniture fitting when it is pushed in, and the catching device has a moveable catching element having a control contour. A locking device for the catching device prevents unintentional release of the furniture fitting from the catching device.
The invention further concerns a drawer having at least one such fastening device for releasably fastening a front panel to the drawer and also an article of furniture having such a drawer or drawers.
Fastening devices for releasably fastening the front panel to the drawer are already known from the state of the art. An aim in that respect is generally inter alia to provide for rapid fitment of the front panel to the drawer in order to keep down both the assembly times and also the assembly costs.
Thus, for example, WO 2009/006651 dated Jan. 15, 2009 shows a drawer side wall having a fastening device for releasably and preferably adjustably fastening a front panel to the drawer side wall. A furniture fitting is pre-mounted to the front panel, and arranged in the drawer side wall is a spring-loaded catching element which, when the furniture fitting is introduced, automatically pulls it towards the drawer side wall. A locking device is provided for the catching element, and the locking device is in the form of a clamping device.
EP 0 740 917 B1 dated Nov. 25, 1998, shows a device for fastening the front panel of a drawer to preferably double-wall drawer side walls. This device includes a furniture fitting which is fastened to the front panel and which projects therefrom, and a carrier portion which is associated with a drawer side wall and which carries a moveable arresting portion and which bears therewith entirely behind the front end edge of the drawer side wall. The arresting portion which couples the furniture fitting to the carrier portion is acted upon by a spring, and the arresting portion is in the form of a tilt lever which is rotatable about a horizontal axis. When the furniture fitting is pushed in automatically, the tilt lever latches under the spring force and pulls the furniture fitting towards the carrier portion. The tilt lever has a lateral receiving means for a screwdriver or the like with which it is rotatable out of the arresting position, against the spring action, thus releasing the furniture fitting.
DE 20 2009 014 811 U1 dated Mar. 25, 2010 discloses a furniture fitting for releasably connecting a first furniture part to a second furniture part. This fitting has a receiving element and at least two fastening elements. The receiving element is associated with the first furniture part, and the at least two fastening elements are associated with the second furniture part, or vice-versa. The receiving element has an arresting device for releasably holding the at least two fastening elements, and the at least two fastening elements can be jointly arrested in the receiving element. The arresting device of the receiving element has at least two arresting elements which are or can be acted upon by a force storage means, preferably a spring, and which are latchable to the fastening elements.